KukKii KonEko
by Corrupt Prodigy
Summary: Ran eats some of Omi's chocolate cookies and gets turned into a cute little pet. How will he handle the humiliation? Warnings Inside COMPLETE
1. Prologue

KukKii KonEko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of the characters in it.  
  
Warning(s): OOC, witchcraft, character transfiguration, cuteness, and maybe some shounen-ai in later chapters.  
  
Author: Err... I haven't written a WK story in quite awhile. ^_^;; So, I decided that I would. And this is what my strange mind came up with once I gave it the task.  
  
"Mergh."= Speaking; //Mergh.//= Narrator Interjection (Ran's the Narrator)  
  
**--**--**-Prologue-**--**--**  
  
"Ran-chan, where are you? I've got something yummy for you to eat!" Omi cooed as he skipped into the living room. I quickly replied in protest with a sharp hiss to the unwanted nickname. "Oh, there you are! Heh, alright, I won't call you that anymore." The young blonde bounced over to the coffee table, on which I was sitting. "Here you are," he plopped a bowl of tuna fish infront of me, "don't eat it too fast."  
  
I glared up at him for a moment to make my point clear that he was being annoying before padding reluctantly up to the smelly fish meat. I sniffed at it a bit... wow... actually; it doesn't smell that bad up close... it actually smells pretty tasty... so I take a bite. And then another... and another...  
  
"I told you it was yummy," Omi smiled happily and started stroking my back. I froze for a moment, not wanting the strange touch, but eventually relaxing and beginning to eat more. "I figured out who did this to you," I nearly gagged on my tuna, quickly staring up at his face, a twinkle of hope in my eyes, "apparently, some of my stalkers are into witchcraft." He sighed. "Lucky me, ne? But atleast I didn't eat those cookies... heh, thanks Ran-kun, you saved me!"  
  
I then smushed my face into the dish of stinking thunnus[1]. Death-by- dead fish, sound like a good way to die? I mean, it'd be easy to just suffocate myself right here and now than live on with this humiliation...  
  
"Ran-kun! Get you're head out of that!" The blonde boy grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and lifted me up. "Bad kitty, suicide is not the answer!"  
  
//Yes, you heard him right, kitty. I'm a fucking cute, adorable, little KITTEN. A PINK one at that. No, I couldn't even be a blood red kitten... those cookies turned me tickle-me-PINK. Grrr... I swear to God I won't touch chocolate cookies ever again. Anyway, back to the chapter...//  
  
I hiss and swing a paw with sharp claws bared towards his frowning face. He squeaks and sets me on the ground, where I take off in a desperate dash towards my bedroom. "Fine, be like that!" He shouted after me as he moodily got up and left the room.  
  
Once I finally get to my closed bedroom door, I realize that I neither can reach the knob nor do I have my key. So instead, I just plop down beside it and decide to take a little rest. Running like that is very tiring...  
  
//No matter, what better time now then to explain to you all what happened? I see none, therefore now it is... or not.//  
  
**--**--**-Prologue End-**--**--**  
  
Author: Alright, there's the beginning. Like it, hate it, should I continue? Please review! Oh and [1] is the scientific name for tuna. We learn something new everyday... (unless you already knew that?) 


	2. Chapter One

KukKii KonEko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Warning(s): OOC, witchcraft, character transfiguration, cuteness, and maybe some shounen-ai in later chapters.  
  
Author: Big thanks to all who reviewed! And I'm almost sorry to disappoint some of you... but... heh, nevermind. Just keep reading and you'll find out soon enough. ^___^  
  
"Mergh."= Speaking ; //Mergh.//= Narrator Interjection (Ran's the Narrator)  
  
**--**--**-Chapter One-**--**--**  
  
//Okay, we're back. So anyway, now I can tell the story. It all started out...//  
  
"Does little Ran-chan want a cookie?" My mother held it, the first cookie I had ever seen, in her dear hands. Its chocolate-y goodness just begging to be eaten. I stared up at her, my eyes holding a reluctant sheen. Oh how naïve I was. "Oh no Ran-chan, it's a good cookie! Very yummy! Here, you try some," and then she handed it to me.  
  
I could feel the warmth in my small hands, as I slowly brought the cookie to my lips. I smelled the delicious chocolate and sugar combination, its sweet scent making my mouth drool. I took a bite...  
  
//It. Was. MAGIC.//  
  
I instantly fell in love with chocolate cookies. I became obsessed. And, lucky me, no matter how many I ate... I wouldn't gain a pound. This left my options open so widely, that I had atleast three cookies a day sometimes as many as thirty. In school if I was stressed out, chocolate cookies were my comfort food. The day of that accident[1], I had chocolate cookies. //Boy, on that day, I had TONS of cookies. Err, yeah... anyway, back to how I got like this.//  
  
It was a normal day, like every other. I had just finished my shift in the shop as usual and went to the kitchen to dig up something to eat. When suddenly... I smelled them.  
  
The chocolate cookies. //The EVIL chocolate cookies.//  
  
They were just sitting there, on the counter, so alluringly. Their smell practically seduced me... I had no choice! I HAD to eat them. It didn't matter that they were apparently from Omi's girlfriend, Miya-chan, oh of course not. In fact, Omi was getting a bit chubby[2]... so I thought I should take them off his hands. I grabbed them and ran to my room. Nothing would stop me from devouring those cookies.  
  
//And yes, I really did run. I even bumped into Ken in my hysteria. He fell over and moaned. I think he had just woken up...//  
  
After I had eaten them, I started to feel a bit funny. I had a stomachache, yes, but it was no ordinary stomachache. Soon I started to feel numb and a tingling sensation overcame my body.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
First my skin and hair started to turn pink. Next the fur started to grow in, also pink. Then the whiskers, paws, ears, and tail came. Finally, I shrank. As I hoped off my bed and out of the huge clothes my body had occupied only minutes before, I knew I only had one minute left to speak. //Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.// So I raced out of my room and down the hall, into the first room I saw was open. It just happened to be Omi who was in it.  
  
Well, I think you can guess what took place from there. I explained to Omi I ate his cookies. Then I changed completely.  
  
He shrieked and then glomped me, which confused me to no end. It was a scared shriek and then a happy glomp, so I just won't comment. Of course when he glomped me, I hissed and bit his arm. Heh... I think I gave him a scar...  
  
//And so, Fujimiya has explained it all. Or... some of it, atleast. The rest I think you have the brains to guess... and if you don't, I hissed and bit him some more before he got the idea that I was RAN and he was not allowed to hug me. He filled the rest in, since Omi's the genius hacker kid. But yeah... until next time.//  
  
**--**--**-Chapter End-**--**--**  
  
Author: And that's the first chapter done! And now, those numbers: [1] the "accident" he's referring to is the (SPOILER)day his parents were killed and his sister put into a coma(/SPOILER) and [2] Omi wasn't really getting chubby, Ran was just trying to convince himself it was okay to steal the cookies. 


	3. Chapter Two

KukKii KonEko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Warning(s): OOC, witchcraft, character transfiguration, cuteness, and maybe some shounen-ai in later chapters.  
  
Author: Alright, sorry it took longer to get this chapter out. I hope I finish up this story soon before I lose my muse...  
  
"Mergh."= Speaking ; //Mergh.//= Narrator Interjection (Ran's the Narrator)  
  
**--**--**-Chapter Two-**--**--**  
  
//So, now that you now my tale, maybe you can help me through this? It's really taken a strain on my mental health. Hmm, oh but I forgot, you're only the audience. You can't interact with the story characters... this sucks. Who will comfort me?//  
  
"Oh, wow! A pink kitten," Ken just happened to come walking down the hall as I said that, "I wonder where you came from little... uhh..." He lifted me up and... well, let's just say he made me feel quite indecent. "...little fella," he finished after examining my cat crotch. He then held me against his chest and started stroking my back as he walked back to his room.  
  
//Hey, what'd you expect? I was tired, he was warm, his hand was gentle, and I didn't mind at all that if I couldn't get into my room I could atleast nap on his bed.//  
  
Once we got to his room, he set me down on his bed and then closed the door. "So what should I call you just for now? Hmm... maybe Ran, because you do remind me an awful lot of him. Yeah... Ran it is!" he smiled at himself for the apparently great idea. I curled into a ball and watched him walk from his dresser to his closet and back again. "Goddammit, I don't know what to wear, Ran," Ken cursed and sat down next to me on the bed, "and I have a big date tonight. What do you think?"  
  
I yawned a nice big cat yawn and looked at his clothing selection he had laid out on the floor. I then pointed to his nice black, button up t- shirt with khaki pants buy pretending to wash my right paw. He got the message.  
  
"Okay, thanks! I'll just shower up then and be ready to go," as he said this he stripped off his shirt, pants, socks, and while walking into his open bathroom //Which I might add, was left open...// his soccer ball boxers. //Yeah, I got a nice view of the moon for a whole three seconds. That's my only comment...//  
  
Just ten minutes after he had gotten in the shower, I had already peacefully dozed of. Then suddenly I was awakened oh-so-rudely by his telephone. I heard him curse before sliding out of the bathroom with a towel sloppily wrapped around his waist, while the answering machine came on.  
  
"Hey, this is Ken Hidaka! I'm not in right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you!!"  
  
BEEP.  
  
"Hello, Ken..." it was an attractive-sounding woman, "I'm really sorry, but I can't go out with you tonight. My old boyfriend came back to town, and well... I guess I'll talk to you later. Sorry, bye!"  
  
Ken just stood dejectedly next to the answering machine. The poor guy seemed so upset, I wanted to comfort him, but when tried to talk the only thing that came out was a squeaky...  
  
"Miaou?"  
  
He looked over at me and smiled sadly. "It isn't that bad, really. I never actually liked her as much as..." his sentence drifted off slowly and he plopped down on his bed, being careful not to squish me. I did bounce though, and growled slightly. He actually did apologize too, that was good. "I guess it's just you and me then, Ran," he looked over at his alarm, "alone on a Friday night at 10 o'clock. I'm just going to go to grab some ice cream and we can watch a movie while we fall asleep." Ken sighed and dropped his towel, revealing his everything to me once again, and pulled on some boxers before heading out of his room. I yawned again and waited for him to come back so I could curl up in his warm lap. //ONLY because it's WARM. Don't get any ideas, now...//  
  
**--**--**-Chapter End-**--**--**  
  
Author: And so ends Chapter Two. I hope to get this finished within another couple of chapters, can't let it get too long. Anyway, review, please! 


	4. Chapter Three

KukKii KonEko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Warning(s): OOC, witchcraft, character transfiguration, cuteness, and maybe some shounen-ai in later chapters.  
  
Author: Hmm... I'm sorry it took a VERY long time to get this chapter out. I lost my muse for awhile and it's still sort of only half-there, so I apologize again, this time for the sucking this chapter will do.  
  
"Mergh."= Speaking ; _Mergh_.= Narrator Interjection (Ran's the Narrator)  
  
-----Chapter Three-----  
  
It took Ken five minutes to come back with a small box of caramel swirl, vanilla ice cream and a spoon. "I know the real Ran usually prefers chocolate cookie chunk, but cats can't have chocolate," he explained to me as he stuck the spoon in his mouth and tucked the ice cream under an arm (at which he squeaked, remembering ice cream was sort of... cold) so he could pull down his covers. This caused a shift in the blankets, leading me to lose my warm spot. I hissed... but just a bit.  
  
Ken looked up and muttered, "Oh, I'm sorry Ran-chan," as he got into bed and tried to get comfortable. "You know, if I ever called Ran 'Ran- chan' I'm sure he'd kill me..." I nipped him on the arm as prowled over to sit next to him, trying to make sure he knew the cat of Ran didn't enjoy being a '-chan' either. He laughed slightly and smiled, flicking on the TV as he did so, "Alkribt, Ik won't cahll you hat eiber."[1]  
  
_Okay, so, this is where I stop wonder why he's going on and on about me so much. It's like he's some school girl with a crush or something_...  
  
He flipped through channels until eventually stopping on an old, unknown horror movie. "Oh, Ik lobe hiss mobie!"[2] Okay, so then the movie was unknown to all, but Ken. After getting up again and walking around his bed in search of my lost warm spot for a few minutes, I gave up trying to find it and just ended up crawling onto his lap and making a new bed there.  
  
_Hey, he's warm. And for some reason, I felt the need to be warm. So it all worked out with me laying on him_.  
  
Ken started snacking on some ice cream with one hand and used the other to gently stroke my back, while we both watched the movie... one a bit more intently than the other. We continued to sit quite contently just like that for about an hour or so, until Ken fell asleep. At that point he had already finished off the box of ice cream, and had let me lick the spoon.  
  
_I've never really been a big fan of caramel-vanilla ice cream before, but it was actually pretty good_.  
  
I slowly slid out from under Ken's weighty hand and got up from his lap to go switch off the TV. I batted at the remote with a paw, but no matter how hard I tried in my sleepy stupor, I just couldn't find the 'Power' button. I got so frustrated that I smacked it off of his bedside table, and it fell on the floor with a light thud... which woke Ken up. He gasped and sat up before realizing it was only me, and just hurriedly picked up the remote and shut off the television before burying himself under his covers.  
  
During all this, I had situated myself to sit on his nightstand while waiting to get back to my warm spot. I jumped back onto his bed after he had gone back to sleep, but yet again, I couldn't find it.  
  
_What is with this luck of mine?! Will I ever be able to keep my warm spot, or what_...?  
  
"Miaou?" I squeaked as I crouched next to Ken's head. He blearily opened his eyes and looked at me, before pulling me under the covers with him and snuggling me against his chest. I lay stiff for a few seconds before accustoming myself to this position of closeness... but I soon snuggled him back and started to purr as I fell asleep in Ken's arms.  
  
-----Chapter End-----  
  
Spoon-Mouth Translations:  
[1]- "Alright, I won't call you that either."  
[2]- "Oh, I love this movie!"  
  
Author: Eheh... so, was it that bad? Flame material...? If you think not, please review! If you think so, please (constructively) flame! Anyway, I'm going to try and get the last Chapters done and wrap this story up soon before I lose my muse again. Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter Four

**KukKii KonEko**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Warning(s): OOC, witchcraft, character transfiguration, cuteness, and a bit of shounen-ai.  
  
Author: Yay! Another chapter within a decent amount of time!! I'm on a roll or something... XD  
  
"Mergh."= Speaking  
  
-----Chapter Four-----  
  
"Oh, hey, Miya-chan!" Omi called to his stalker, as he spotted the girl on his way to school. The young girl squealed and blushed when she saw the object of her obsession walking towards her. But, she was a trifle confused... and didn't mind showing it after the young, blue-eyed boy stood infront of her.  
  
"Hi, Omi... why aren't you a kitty?!'' Miya blurted out and pouted.  
  
"Well, you see, Ra- I mean, Aya[1] stole the cookies you baked me and ate them... so he's sort of a kitty now. Not me," Omi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"...Oh," Miya continued to pout for a bit, before noticing Omi was still standing with her. "Did you want something else, then?" She blinked, seemingly not as excited about talking to Omi as she did at first.  
  
"Well, of course I do. Aya doesn't want to be a cat forever, and I don't want him to either... even though he does make an absolutely adorable kitten... but anyway, I was wondering if you could take the spell off of him?" He smiled hopefully, his tone rising with the end of his question.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't," Miya replied. Omi frowned and opened his mouth to object, when she continued, "it's not a permanent spell. It'll wear[2] off eventually... if it hasn't already, that is."  
  
"Oh, alright then. Thanks, Miya-chan!" On that note, he had turned around and was about to make his getaway when...  
  
"Wait!! Omi... c-could you do something f-for me, since I h-helped you out?"  
  
Omi was afraid this would happen, "And what exactly might that 'something' be, Miya?" He faced her once again, waiting for what he knew was about to be asked of him.

"Could... could you take me to see Aya-kun as a kitty?"  
  
He face faulted[3]. Okay, so maybe he didn't think that she was going to ask _that_ of him... but in a way, he thought this was much better than what he had predicted. "Well, I guess. Let's go now, so that there's a better chance of him still being under the spell."  
  
And so, completely forgetting about school, the two strode off down the street towards the flower shop.  
  
-----Chapter End-----  
  
[1]- In this story, I have Aya/Ran being called 'Ran' by his co-workers, but only known as 'Aya' to everyone else.  
[2]- Is that the right where/wear/ware? I hope it is...  
[3]- That's what it's called when a character in an anime/manga hears something unexpectedly, so they kind of fall on their faces... right?  
  
Author: Taadaa! So now, Chapter Five will finish this story up completely. I already have it written and everything... but I won't post it until I get reviews!! Flames, comments, questions, praise, it doesn't matter what kind of review. I just want to get 'em... so review, please!


	6. Chapter Five

**KukKii KonEko  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Warning(s): OOC, witchcraft, character transfiguration, cuteness, and a bit of shounen-ai.  
  
Author: The last chapter. Phew... hope you enjoy this exciting [not] conclusion! =3 And to my reviewers, I love you all... here's a response to one review in particular:  
nitrogren narcosis- It's an overused plot, really? I didn't know that! XD [Seriously. I never read fanfiction, I just write it.] Well, I hope my plot is a bit different than the others... =D;;  
  
"Mergh."= Speaking ; _Mergh._= Narrator Interjection (Ran's the Narrator)  
  
-----Chapter Five-----  
  
"Hey Aya! Where are you, cute little Aya kitty? I've brought someone here to see you..." Omi yelled while wandering the apartment he shared with his teammates, Miya following closely behind him. "Aya, I mean it now. Come out!" he kept shouting to no avail, for Ran didn't show himself.  
  
"Huh... I guess I'll try his room," Omi said aloud, as he walked over to Ran's door and tried the door knob. It was locked. "Hmm... he couldn't have gotten into there, then..."  
  
"Omi-kun, why not try asking Ken-kun where he is?" Miya suggested helpfully.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Miya flushed proudly at the compliment, as Omi walked over to Ken's door and tried the handle...  
  
[ Inside Ken's Room, 90 seconds before...  
  
"Mmm..." Ran mumbled and lifted his head off of Ken's chest, gazing around the room blearily after hearing someone call his name. "C-cold," he choked out, wrapping his arms around Ken's waist and snuggling himself closer to his comrade. Sometime during the night, Ken's blankets had gotten tangled in the two's legs, leaving most of the red-head naked and cold.  
  
_...Wait-a-second!!_  
  
Ran's eyes suddenly shot open, as he lifted up his head. The first thing he saw was Ken's innocent face, just inches away from his own. Looking at himself, he noticed he was back to being human. Oh, and that he was naked... on Ken's bed, tangled in Ken's blankets, with Ken... who was only dressed in boxers, himself. "Oh, God..." ]  
  
Suddenly, the door knob was being turned. "Aya, is that you?" Omi asked as he started to open the door.  
  
"N-no Omi, don't come in!" Ran tried to warn, but it was too late. The young, blue-eyed boy had completely opened the door and found himself staring at a nude Ran tangled up with a partially nude Ken. Miya squealed with delight and passed out. This was enough to wake Ken up...  
  
"Uwah...? Who's there?" Ken muttered groggily as he tried his best to sit up.  
  
"OhmyGODI'msorryRanandKenpleaseforgivemeforthisOHJESUSI'msosososorryIgottago nowBYE!"[1] Omi exploded as his face turned crimson, and slammed Ken's bedroom door shut. Ken was fully awake by the time Omi had finished his nervous chatter, and blushing a bright red himself when he noticed how he and Ran were situated.  
  
"Err... I'm really sorry Ran; don't be mad at me... I don't know how this happened... it's not my—" He was silenced with Ran's finger.  
  
"Don't you start babbling too," he sighed. "I know it's not your fault. In fact, it's mostly mine. As soon as we get untangled I'll explain it to you..." Ran continued as he laid back down, still hugging Ken close to him, "but for now I'd like to go back to sleep, because I've finally found my warm spot and I don't want to lose it."[2]  
  
-----Story End-----  
  
[1]- It's just Omi freaking out, you don't really need to try and read all of it. =D;;  
[2]- Heh, I actually wasn't even planning on using that phrase at all! It just popped into my head as I was typing, and it fits oh so well... so I used it. It even has a neat double meaning (if you think you know what the double meaning is, review and guess)!  
  
Author: A rather good ending, I'd say. It was a bit prolonged, but still good. What would you say? Good, bad, horrible, or just totally... stupid? Review, pwease! The super adorable Nagi-chan wants you to!! Don't make him pout...  
  
Nagi: I'm not a '-chan.' But... I am super adorable, and I will pout if you don't reply!! Or I'll just bash Omi into a brick wall a few times...  
  
Author: You heard him threaten Omi... so, review, please? ;; 


End file.
